Episode 11: Christmas Osomatsu-san
is the eleventh episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Totoko *Matsuyo *Matsuzō *Iyami *Dayon *Dekapan *Chibita *Hatabō *Nyaa Hashimoto *Aida & Sacchi (Mentioned only) Plot A Nightmare Before Christmas The episode starts off at the Matsuno house, however, the sextuplets have become horrifying versions of Santa Claus, a Reindeer, and a Christmas tree. Matsuyo and Matsuzo are in a corner, terrified that there's nothing that can be done to stop the sextuplets. Todomatsu puts a cake filled with bones on the table, and his brothers eat it. They all then face the viewer and tell them that the program has just begun... Black Santa In this segment, a couple are at a park, talking to each other when Ichimatsu, dressed in a black Santa outfit and carrying a patched bag, walks over and sits by them, creeping out the couple with his glare. He attempts to have a conversation with with them, but the couple are too afraid to do anything. Suddenly, he is on fire, and the couple freak out and run away. Picked Up By A Girl The next segment has Karamatsu, hanging out on the street, when a woman comes over and asks him out to dinner, he is happy until he sees the bill, which is 860,000 Yen, realizing that the woman just wanted him so that he could pay the bill. The Perfect Christmas The next segment (done in the same art style as the first episode) has Totoko trying to sell some Christmas cake, but no one buys any, so she walks away, saying how she's alone again for this year. She walks around until she sees Choromatsu, they walk to the park. He hands her his scarf, and snaps his fingers, revealing an illuminated Christmas tree just for her. Jyushimatsu then comes over and with her, they climb the tree and he snaps his fingers as well, revealing a building that says "I love you", a hill that says "Merry Christmas", and has the Earth display her face. As the three are walking around town, they come across a crowded line, Karamatsu comes over, gives her a dress and manages to clear the line for her. She then ends up in a frozen wasteland, Ichimatsu finds her and they go to a log cabin with a fireplace, he tells her "Merry Christmas" and she gets a nosebleed. Later, she has dinner at a fancy restaurant with Osomatsu. He snaps his fingers, and it begins to snow, he too tells her the same thing, and she explodes. As she is walking home, she encounters Todomatsu and they begin to fly through the sky. The rest of the brothers join them and they fly through every single love hotel in town, as the segment ends. Dirty Gift Exchange In this segment, the sextuplets are exchanging gifts to each other in a very unenthusiastic mood, assuming that the gifts are all terrible. However, it's revealed to be the same gift, adult magazines. The Little Match Iyami The next segment has Iyami trying to sell matches, however, no one buys them. He light a match and in the flame he sees a Christmas dinner for Dayon. Iyami does his "Sheeeh!" pose and Osomastu tells him to shut up and throws him a bucket. Man Love In this segment, Dekapan and Dayon are having dinner together, they drink and eat. As they are walking around town drunk, they come across a love hotel and enter it as suggestive noises are heard as the segment ends. Jyushimatsu & Santa The next segment has Jyushimatsu waiting for Santa Claus as his brothers are sleeping. When Santa arrives, he tries to tell his brothers, but they ignore him. So he kidnaps him and one of his reindeer to show them that he exists. Christmas Drinking This segment involves Chibita telling the sextuplets that they shouldn't hate Christmas just because they don't have a girlfriend, Choromatsu agrees but his brothers do not. Then a giant ship comes into town, on top of the ship is Hatabo, surrounded by attractive women, including Nyaa. He tells the women that they will be going to Finland, leaving the men speechless. Groveling The sextuplets are at Totoko's house, asking her to date them, she doesn't want to, but the men keep asking anyways. During this, Totoko's parents hear the noise. Totoko's father sates that the brothers and Totoko are at it again this year, while Totoko's mom comments that it's definitely Christmas. She says that she can't date all of them at once, so the sextuplets decide to have her picture taken with them. She rejects, saying that she doesn't want to create a fake reality and then asks them to go home already. Dayon Counseling Room #2 In the last segment, Karamatsu complains how in the second season of the show, he wishes to be treated better. However, Dayon presses the red button, causing a trap door to open under Karamatsu, who falls and a ray of light comes out, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia *On Hatabo's ship, Mr.Flag is written incorrectly as Mr. Frag, possibly because the Japanese pronunciation of L's and R's sound almost identical to each other. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes